Steeljaw's House Party
by Kingstriker
Summary: One-shot. Prime/RID 2015 AU. Bumblebee has always been teased for being weaker and smaller and wants to prove his strength and bravery. So when his brother Barricade's old friends Steeljaw and a few of his friends return to Iacon and create a chaotic house party, Bumblebee sees his chance to prove himself to his friends by challenging Steeljaw's gang to some events. Can he do it?


_**What's up everyone, Kingstriker here with another Transformers story after so long. I got inspiration for this story after watching the awesome sequel to Prime, Robots in Disguise! I've already seen the whole first season early but I won't be spoiling anything...besides most of the new Decepticons. Of course this is AU since I love doing those and so the characters will not act the way the way they do in the shows. I'm only using the Decepticons and Windblade from RID while everyone else is from Prime and WFC/FOC. Anyways, hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

Steeljaw's House Party

 _"OH MY PRIMUS BEE!"_

 _"STEELJAW WHY DID YOU MAKE HIM DO THAT?"_

 _"What? He did it to himself!"_

 _"When will he wake up?"_

 _"Who knows, Soundwave go lie him on the couch!"_

 _"Ugh...what are we gonna do now Barricade?"_

 _"Well..."_

 ** _YESTERDAY..._**

Ah Iacon, one of the more peaceful and humble cities of Cybertron...well...there are times when it can get pretty crazy almost matching the dreaded Kaon in dangerous activities, but that was mostly at night. And on one certain night, a large house party was being planned. But it would prove to be a struggle for one mech. One morning, 17 year old Bumblebee was just waking up from recharge and looking out his window.

"Finally it's morning, time for my daily run." Bee cheered.

He went to his mirror to make sure he was clean and went downstairs where his older 18 year old brother Barricade was sitting on the couch texting someone. While Bee was currently looking for a job, Barricade already had a job as an enforcer, Bee thought about becoming one as well.

"Hey bro what's up?" Bee came downstairs.

"Oh morning Bee, dude my old friends are coming back to town, I think permanently this time." Barricade said.

"You mean that wolf Steeljaw and his friends?" Bee asked.

"Yep, I can't wait to see them, it's been like 3 years." Barricade said excitedly.

"Yeah...I know you're happy."

Barricade noticed Bumblebee was a little upset, plus his doorwings were drooping. But he figured why, Steeljaw and his gang often picked on him for being weak and small...YET...some of the others were smaller than him...then again...they were tougher than Bee. Bumblebee was a pretty good fighter as he and Barricade often sparred, but it wasn't enough, and he wouldn't dare pick a fight with any one of them. Wanting to cheer him up, Barricade walked over and place his sharp silver claws on Bee's shoulder.

"Bumblebee look, I know they pick on you, but that's just what they do. They've picked on me many times and our other friends...besides it's not like they've hurt you right?"

"True..."

"Exactly, they'd never hurt you...unless you piss them off."

Bee chuckled knowing he'd never do anything to piss off any of them...plus it was large group and they would destroy him quickly.

"Well, what made them come back?" Bee asked.

"It was getting too wild down at Kaon, heh, to think they lasted 3 years there...I was sure they'd last at least 10." Barricade shrugged.

"I'm surprised they didn't become the kings of that place, they had the ability didn't they?'

"They sure did, anyways, they'll be around later today. You going out for a run?'

"You know it."

"How about instead of a run...a race! And don't worry, I'll put my sirens on so you don't get caught by other policemen."

"Deal!"

Quickly, Bee shoved Barricade back before running out the door!

"THAT'S CHEATING!" Barricade yelled.

He raced out the door and transformed cutting on his siren. The two brothers tore down their neighborhood, both trading the lead spot. Barricade once tried to pit maneuver but Bee sped up away from that. Bumblebee sometimes braked hard causing Barricade to do the same but then speed up slowing the cop down. They drifted around corners and avoided other mechs who thought Barricade was chasing a speeder.

"Come on Bee, you won't win!" Barricade said.

"Dream on 'Cade, I got this one." Bee said.

"Uh oh."

"What? OH NO!"

"INCOMING SHOCKWAVE!"

Up ahead, Shockwave was rolling down the street in his tank mode humming to himself. Bee and Barricade could not stop in time and rammed straight into the back of Shockwave making a loud clang.

"OW!" Shockwave yelled.

The three transformed and Shockwave growled. Bee always felt very small when Shockwave was around since he only reached Shockwave's large chest and only Barricade's shoulders. He was also intimidated by the 19 year old cyclops scientist despite being friends with him.

"THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Shockwave roared.

"We were racing and couldn't stop in time, you basically came out of nowhere." Bee shrugged.

"Well...be more careful." Shockwave said.

"Fine, by the way where are you going?" Barricade asked.

"I'm going to meet Soundwave and Starscream at the library, I'm almost late." Shockwave informed him.

"Well this will be great news for you and them, turns out Steeljaw and his friends are coming back!" Barricade said.

"Really? Huh, I guess Kaon was too much for them to handle." Shockwave shrugged.

"Guess so, alright let's go to the library."

At the local library, 18 year old Soundwave and 19 year old Starscream were chatting on a bench in front of the building getting a little impatient with Shockwave's lateness.

"Ugh, where is that cyclops at?" Starscream sneered.

Soundwave only shrugged. A few minutes pass before the three finally arrive.

"About time, oh I see you brought the terror twins." Starscream teased.

"Stuff it Screamer, listen, Steeljaw and his friends are returning today." Barricade told them.

"WHAT? Those guys were almost evil at best. They always made fun of my high-heels." Starscream looked down at them.

"Well...I can see why!" Bee chuckled.

Starscream just jabbed him on the forehead with one of his long sharp claws.

"Don't expect Steeljaw to not ridicule you over your height." Starscream smirked.

"Ugh, I'm not that-"

The four glare down at him making Bee feel even smaller...though he was almost as tall as them, minus Shockwave. Soundwave points to the main entrance.

"Yeah alright let's go in already." Starscream waved him off.

While they began to tour the building, Barricade ended up getting a call from none other than Steeljaw himself. He quickly raced to a bathroom and answered from there.

"Hey Steeljaw! It's been awhile man!"

 **"Indeed it has! Dude I'm so pumped to come back to Iacon, me and my friends are planning a large house party!"**

"No way! Dude that's gonna be sweet!"

 **"I know right! But anyways I got to go, we'll be in town in a few hours."**

"Alright I'll see you then!"

Barricade hung up and fist-pumped the air.

"AW YEAH! Oops..." Barricade quieted down.

He happily exited the bathroom and went to find the others to tell them about the party, and they all seemed excited, except for Bee. He knew Steeljaw wouldn't let him into the party...and he knew Steeljaw was going to tell him that...whether Barricade was with him or not.

"Bee, don't let him get to you. Besides, would you even WANT to go?" Barricade told him.

"Not really, they're insane if you ask me. They're more of your people." Bee said.

"I guess you're right...look let's just see how he reacts."

"Fine."

Later that day, Barricade, Bumblebee, Soundwave, Starscream and Shockwave were standing in front of the brothers' house waiting for Steeljaw's arrival. Barricade of course was the most excited out of all of them.

"So Barricade, you really think this party will be as fun as he said?" Starscream asked.

"Of course, he throws the best parties. And I should know, I've been to them." Barricade scoffed.

"Hmph, if that's so...I'd like to see our pal Shockwave here on the dance floor." Starscream teased.

Soundwave silently laughed while Shockwave turned on Starscream.

"Pfft, like you could do any better!" Shockwave snarled.

"Of course I can, the femmes love it when I dance! Speaking of girls, will there be any femmes?" Starscream asked.

"I think only one...think her name is...Windblade."

"Sounds interesting...like moi, even Soundwave is a chick-magnet." Starscream pointed to the masked seeker.

Soundwave held a thumbs up and nodded.

"Heh, aren't these parties more like...adult parties? If so, I'm not surprised I wouldn't be invited." Bee shrugged.

"You should see the activities we have, I think you'd actually do well in them...most of them." Barricade smiled.

"You think so?"

"Of course."

VROOM! VROOM!

"Ah yeah! Here they come now! Steeljaw said he and two others were arriving early, the others would arrive later." Barricade said.

Just then, an off-road vehicle, a large tractor and chopper bike peeled down towards them pretty fast. The three mechs screech to a stop in front of them and transform. The off road vehicle was a wolf-based mech named Steeljaw, the tractor was a deer-based mech named Thunderhoof, and the chopper bike was actually not animal-based but just a tall mech named Fracture who almost looked like Starscream. Steeljaw noticed the group and eyed Barricade.

"BARRY! Long time no see!" Steeljaw came over.

"STEELJAW! S'UP BRO!"

Barricade and Steeljaw bro-hugged and then Barricade fist-bumped Fracture and Thunderhoof. Bumblebee was preparing himself for the teasing but surprisingly Steeljaw hadn't noticed him yet and he was busy talking with Soundwave, Starscream and Shockwave. Thinking he was in the clear, he backed away and looked in the opposite direction.

"Hmm, maybe this could wait until later." Bee thought.

"Hello little Bee." Came a voice Bee knew all to well.

He turned to see Steeljaw looking down on him with a sinister grin...oh scrap. Thankfully, Fracture and Thunderhoof hadn't noticed him yet since they were talking to the others.

"He-hey Steeljaw, it's been a long time!" Bee waved.

"Indeed it has, though I've noticed you've grown, almost as big as me, but I'm still a bit taller!" Steeljaw teased.

"Yeah...I saw this coming. So you back in town permanently?"

"You bet! Me and the guys are gonna change this town for the better! It's gonna be very interesting."

Steeljaw's tail wagged with joy as he thought about the party and stuff to do on later days. His claws clenched into tight fists as he thought. Bee then brought him out of this thoughts with another question.

"So...about that party-"

Bee is cut off when Steeljaw slams a claw over his mouth silencing him.

"Nope! Don't say another word, as I knew you'd ask that eventually. I'm not expecting a massive party, nor so many people to come, hell most of friends will cover that. But on the subject of YOU attending...I'm afraid that cannot happen!" Steeljaw shook his head but smiled.

Bee clenched his fists in anger. While deep down he didn't want to go anyways...a little bit of him wanted to.

"Oh come on! I wouldn't even be a bother!" Bee pouted.

"I didn't say that...but my dear boy, you're rather...underage, not being 18 after all...and because of your height...you're bound not to be noticed by some of the others...you've been lucky to survive with those 3 and Barricade towering over you."

He did have a point, plus Bee had a friendship with the Insecticons, Grimlock and Predaking who were who were much bigger...then again they easily noticed him only because he was yellow...the only yellow mech around. If that didn't stand out, he didn't know what would...so surely being yellow would work at the party.

"I'm sure I can handle anything you could possibly throw at me." Bee crossed his arms.

This suddenly caught the attention of everyone else, much to Bee's horror.

"EEYY, does this little tyke think he can survive at one of our parties?" Thunderhoof asked.

"Heh, you wouldn't last kid...especially later on." Fracture laughed.

"How do you know, I could surprise you!" Bee shrugged.

He looked over at his friends and saw that Barricade and Starscream had a "WTF" look on their faces while Soundwave had an exclamation point on his visor and Shockwave just tilted his head. Then Steeljaw, Fracture and Thunderhoof begin to laugh...though it sounded evil.

"Hmph, you really think you're all that huh?" Fracture said.

"You bet! I could at least try." Bee shrugged.

"The others may tear you apart if you even look at them wrong! If you were to join, you'd better prepare for that and to fight!" Thunderhoof said.

"I honestly wouldn't be surprised if they tried..."

"This kid's got some ball bearings...impressive." Fracture placed his claws on his hips.

"Indeed, look kid we'll think about, but don't expect us to say yes so quickly. Barricade, want to go catch up?" Steeljaw asked.

"Sure, I'll see ya later Bee." Barricade waved to him.

Bee waved back, only for Starscream to grab him by the shoulders and shake him.

"ARE YOU MALFUNCTIONING, IT'S NOT SAFE FOR YOU!" Starscream yelled.

His friends weren't angry, just shocked Bee would even have the courage to go.

"Look, you guys may be older, bigger and stronger...but I deserve to prove myself don't I? And don't you dare say I'm the weakest link of this group." Bee said.

"Nobody said you were...just...it can be hell." Shockwave said.

"Just you three watch, I'm gonna prove myself!"

"And if you humiliate yourself in front them all?" Starscream asked.

"Well it'll be worth it!"

Bumblebee transformed and peeled off down the street leaving the three shocked.

"Well this should be interesting." Shockwave said and the other nodded.

And so throughout the day, Bumblebee spied on Steeljaw's gang as more of them began to show up. Steeljaw had mentioned to Barricade that not ALL of his friends would make it to the party and would arrive the next day afterwards. Steeljaw and Barricade ran around telling other mechs such as the Insecticons, Dinobots and Predacons. Bee began to see more of Steeljaw's friends such as a Chompazoid named Underbite, a crab-mech named Clampdown, a shark-mech named Hammerstrike, a lobster-mech named Bisk, a new Insecticon named Chop Shop, a frog-mech named Springload, a lizard-like mech named Quillfire and finally a strange hulking mech without an animal-like look named Ped. Bumblebee thought these guys looked very intimidating.

"Hmm, maybe it is better to stay away after all." Bee thought.

He was currently spying from behind a fence as Steeljaw talked with Underbite about something, and when Bee turns around, he bumps straight into Clampdown who also wasn't watching where he was going.

"OOF! Sorry about that!" Clampdown said staggering around frantically.

"No worries." Bee rubbed his chest.

"Hey, aren't you Bumblebee? Steeljaw mentioned you to all of us! He said you were going to try and come to the party." Clampdown said.

"Yeah...though now seeing these others, I'm not so sure."

"Heh, I wouldn't know what to say honestly, besides be careful. Things can get pretty crazy!"

"I wouldn't be surprised...listen uh..."

"Clampdown."

"Right Clampdown, do you mind not telling anyone that I was here?"

"Uh...too late."

"Huh?"

Bumblebee noticed some shadows towering over him. He turned around to see Quillfire, Ped and Springload standing there grinning at him.

"So you're Bumblebee? A little small if ya ask me." Ped teased.

"Yeah, if you were to mess with us, we'd have your aft kicked all the way to Daradus!" Springload laughed.

"You better choose wisely kid! This ain't some little slumber party!" Quillfire said.

"I'm not even a little kid anymore! Jeez, why do you all have to be such jerks?" Bee said.

"It's just part of our personality...and apparently you couldn't even handle it." Quillfire said.

Bee was starting to get very annoyed by their teasing, he thought it was about time he'd showed them he wasn't afraid. Out of anger, he swings and punches Quillfire in the face receiving shocked looks from everyone else. Quillfire rubbed his jaw before clenching his claws into fists.

"OW! That actually hurt, now I'm gonna HURT YOU!"

But before he could, Ped wrapped his very large claws around Quillfire holding him back.

"No Quill, it's not worth it man. Just let it go!" Ped said.

"Uh, Bee now might be a good time to run away!" Clampdown warned.

Bee nodded and transformed before racing away.

"IF I SEE YOU AT THE PARTY, I'LL RIP YOUR DOORWINGS OFF!" Quillfire threatened.

But to the others the threat was empty.

"Please Quill, you always just act like your tough!" Springload groaned.

"So? I am...a little...I'll show him."

Back at home, Bee had decided to take a little nap until Barricade got home, which probably wouldn't be for awhile. About an hour later he was awoken by the sound of the doorbell. He worried whether is was Quillfire ready to punch his lights out, or one of the others ready to scold him for starting the fight. Going cautiously downstairs, whoever it was began to bang on the door.

"OPEN UP BUMBLE-DWEEB!"

Bumble-Dweeb? Only his Predacons friends Ser-ket and her twin sister Ripclaw would call him that...Waspinator to an extent. He didn't even bother to look through the peephole and just opened the door to see the two femmes and Waspinator standing rather amused.

"I guess you heard huh?" Bee said with a deadpanned.

"Yep, but I'll admit, you had the ball bearings to do that, we're impressed." Ser-ket smirked.

"Thanks."

Bee had a crush on 18 year old Ser-ket for quite awhile and was good friends with 18 year old Ripclaw and 19 year old Waspinator, they were the "Back-up" crew that Bee hung with when Starscream, Soundwave and Shockwave weren't around...Optimus and Megatron to an extent. Letting them inside, Bee knew they were gonna want to talk about it.

"So you guys going?" Bee asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Ripclaw asked.

"I don't know...just asking." Bee rubbed the back of his head.

"Waspinator ready to get down on the dance floor." Waspinator said eagerly.

The other three began to snicker and Waspinator growled.

"I CAN DANCE!" He snarled.

"We'll have to see how the others think first!" Ser-ket said.

Waspinator just shook an angry clawed fist as her while the femmes were examining their own claws out of boredom.

"So Bee, now that you punched that lizard guy, you really have to go!" Ripclaw said.

"I figured, though I'm sure he'll just leave it alone, it was his fault." Bee pouted.

"Just try not to make a scene alright?" Ser-ket said.

"Yeah fine! So...wanna go do something? The party isn't until tomorrow night!" Bee shrugged.

"Yeah sure, probably go catch a movie or something." Ripclaw said.

"Ooh, let's hurry then!" Waspinator said.

Late that night, Bumblebee returned home smiling, he hadn't run into any of Steeljaw's gang all day. Though he did get some surprised looks from Grimlock, Predaking and even the Insecticons and Combaticons...but that was about it. Barricade was already inside watching TV on the couch.

"Hey Bee, sorry I was gone all day." Barricade said.

"It's okay, I was busy anyways."

"You mean busy punching Quillfire?"

"Ugh...you too?"

"Look Bee, there's no need to be worried, that guy is all talk. I know him, the others have had to rough him up a few times in the past and he's more of a wimp." Barricade assured.

"Oh."

"What you need to be worry about is joining in with whatever they decide to do this time."

"I agree, but it's too late tonight to dwell on that. I'm going to bed, goodnight!"

"Goodnight Bee."

Bee got onto his bed and slowly drifting off to sleep, Barricade followed a few hours later. The next day, Steeljaw and his gang spent all day gathering stuff for their party. Steeljaw's house was very big and the perfect place to host one. All food and drinks were set up in the kitchen, a dance floor in the basement, tables and chairs placed in the backyard where a large pool was located. Steeljaw was currently talking with Fracture at the house.

"This party will be a massive success." Steeljaw chuckled.

"Oh I agree, but still...you really think we should invite that kid? He could ruin the whole thing!" Fracture said.

"If we officially agree on the subject, I'll figure out some ways to make him race out of here!" Steeljaw rubbed his chin.

Just then Quillfire walks over looking upset.

"What's got you down in the dumps?" Fracture asked.

"I'm still pissed about that kid hitting me in my jaw like that!" Quillfire rubbed it.

"Hmph, to be honest you kinda deserve it." Steeljaw said.

"WHAT?" Quillfire gasped.

"Yeah dude, besides you're not even that tough compared to most of us!" Fracture scoffed.

"I'M JUST AS TOUGH AS YOU GUYS!" Quillfire whined.

"Oh really, care to prove it?" Steeljaw got in a pouncing position.

Quillfire backed away...he wasn't about to fight Steeljaw of all people. He quickly runs away.

"See what I got to deal with?" Steeljaw said.

"I sure do." Fracture nodded.

That night, it was time. The music was already playing loudly, the windows were all open with different colored lights glowing out of each and many people inside dancing, or talking. Some had gathered out in the back while people were still coming in at the front. Underbite was the bouncer and looked at everyone who came over.

"You're good, good, good, okay, fine, good, whoa hold on there!"

Underbite cuts off Soundwave, Starscream and Shockwave.

"What's wrong?" Starscream asked.

Underbite looked behind them.

"I see Bumblebee isn't with you." Underbite said.

"Oh he came with someone else." Shockwave said.

Soundwave only shrugged.

"Okay then, head on in!"

Eventually Bumblebee did show up with Ser-ket, Ripclaw and Waspinator, he hoped to find his brother, Underbite smirked.

"Ah, the mech of the hour, Steeljaw is actually expecting you!" Underbite said.

"I'm not surprised." Bee groaned.

Suddenly Steeljaw comes walking out holding a small cube of oil.

"Bumblebee ya made it. I didn't think you were coming!" Steeljaw smirks taking a sip of oil.

"I told you I was." Bee said.

"True, and lucky for you I decided to accept you in...though there's a catch." Steeljaw said.

"What?"

"Me and the others planned a few games just for you...if you can pass them all, then you can stay all night. If you fail, you're out! What do you say?'

Bee looked back at the Predacons who nodded.

"Alright then, I'll do it."

"Excellent."

Upon entering, Bee's audios were met with the loud instrumental music playing right now. He found some of his friends in the living room talking and others drinking some oil. Everyone looked like they were having a good time, Steeljaw led him into a hallway to have a private chat with them.

"Alright kid listen up, it'd time to face your challenges. Clampdown where are you?" Steeljaw called out.

"COMING!" Clampdown said racing over.

"You got the list?"

"Right here!"

Steeljaw examined the list while flicking his tail back and forth, his ears then perked up along with a grin.

"Ah yes, this is perfect. So Bee, you will be subjected to a drink-off, fist-fight, arm wrestling, pool diving, and a race! Of course not in that order!" Steeljaw said.

"What? Okay half of those I can reason with...but a fight? Seriously?" Bee said.

"Hey, my parties always involve fights, some happen just randomly, but we also have scheduled ones. But you don't need to worry about it now. You better prepare yourself for the first challenge kid." Steeljaw sneered.

"Let me guess, the arm wrestling?"

"Lucky guess."

In the dining room, all of Steeljaw's gang gathered as Bumblebee sat in one seat waiting for his opponent.

"So...who's doing this?" Bee asked.

"THAT WOULD BE ME!"

Fracture came walking over and the others cheered. Starscream, Soundwave and Shockwave were also there watching.

"Oh scrap." Starscream face-palmed.

"This won't end well." Shockwave said.

Soundwave only shook his head. Bee gulped as the mech sat down grinning. Steeljaw and Clampdown came over,

"Ah yes, I figured he'd be the perfect choice." Steeljaw said.

"Seriously, you picked one of your much bigger friends?" Bee groaned.

"Oh don't worry, I'll go easy on ya, for the first few seconds." Fracture laughed.

"Oh I'm thrilled." Bee said sarcastically.

Barricade came over to encourage him.

"Just try Bee, even if you fail...it's not that big of a deal." Barricade said.

"Oh it might be Barricade, we'll just see." Steeljaw said.

Bee and Fracture grabbed each others hand and made sure their elbows were on the table. Bee flinched a bit when Fracture's sharp claws unintentionally dug into the top of his hand. Clampdown grabbed both Bee and Thunderhoof's hands to start.

"Alright...3...2...1...GO!"

The match was on, Bee and Fracture struggled as their hands moved left and right. Bee tried not to focus on anyone else, just Fracture who was still grinning and showing his sharp teeth. Fracture was surprised Bee was lasting this long, maybe he needed to put a bit more strength into it. Bee's friends just watched in horror as Fracture gripped Bee's hand tighter in his claws and he started to lower his hand.

"No, not now!" Bee said.

"He-he, you're no match for me! I don't even need all my strength to finish you." Fracture chuckled.

"Ooh, I must say this is getting intense." Steeljaw said.

"It's only a matter of time." Thunderhoof said.

Bumblebee soon found some inner strength that he never knew he had, plus he was thinking about all the teasing they did to him...and he wasn't about to let that happen again. As he closed his optics, he felt his hand moving the opposite way...the right way.

"WHAT?" Fracture was in shock.

The others were a little dumbfounded as Bee's inner anger took over and he shoved Fracture's hand even further before smashing it onto the table hard, and he won.

"YES!" Bee yelled.

At first it was silent in the whole dining room, before everyone was cheering, except for Fracture who growled.

"WHAT? THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! THERE'S NO WAY YOU SHOULD'VE WON!" Fracture roared.

"Sorry, I didn't know I had it in me." Bee shrugged.

Fracture looked ready to punch him, but one look from Steeljaw made him recoil back.

"Uh...nice job I guess." Fracture looked away.

"Thanks."

Bee got up and Barricade patted him on the back.

"Nice work Bee, I'm amazed, no one has ever defeated him before." Barricade said.

"Really?"

"Yep."

Clampdown pulled out the list and checked off arm-wrestling.

"So what's next?" Bee asked Steeljaw.

"A race of course, down this street and around the outskirts just behind my house. You'll be racing me! And trust me, I don't usually give mercy in a race!" Steeljaw evilly grinned.

"Pfft, I have no worries. I love to race, me and Barricade do it all the time!" Bee said.

"Oh really, who usually wins?" Steeljaw asked.

"Uh...sometimes it's a tie, other times...it's him." Bee groaned.

"Ha-ha, then it seems like you'll lose." Steeljaw said.

Barricade rolled his eyes.

"Come on Steeljaw, give him a break. You know he has a chance." Barricade said.

"Not to worry, I like to play fair...sometimes."

"Sure...barely."

"You know me so well, alright Bee, let's race!"

Many people gathered outside as Bee and Steeljaw lined on the road, it was a one lap race and they had to get back to the house first. Ser-ket, Ripclaw and Waspinator were watching and rooting for Bee.

"You got this Bee!" Ser-ket said.

"Come on Bee!" Ripclaw said.

"This should be good." Waspinator said.

Suddenly, Bee noticed the new girl that was talked about coming over, Windblade. She walked in front of them and held her hands up. Bee thought she looked pretty good, but he much preferred Ser-ket anyways. Though Steeljaw was mentally blushing when he saw her.

"GET READY! SET! GO!"

The two peeled off thankfully not hitting Windblade. So far they were evenly matched as they turned a corner.

"Watch out Bee!" Steeljaw teased.

"Don't you worry, I got this!" Bee scoffed.

"Hmm."

Every few seconds they'd overtake each other but of course had to dodge other cars. Eventually they made a detour onto the dirt road where Steeljaw laughed.

"Ah yes, this is where I will dominate!" Steeljaw said.

"In your dreams!" Bee yelled.

They jumped over several hills, did a few flips and drifted around some tight bends. They didn't care about dirtying their paint or getting a few dents...thought Steeljaw was looking forward to making some on Bee. He knocked into the side of him.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Bee sneered.

"Or is it?"

Bee was getting annoyed and just sped away from him. But then Steeljaw rammed him again, Bee swerved out of control and rammed into a fence taking him off a little cliff. Steeljaw laughed and proceeded down the hill the normal way. Bee thankfully landed on his tires and raced onto the main road where Steeljaw was just coming over as well.

"WHAT? NO!" Steeljaw growled.

He revved his engine and sped up, but Bee was prepared. They were almost back at the house where everyone was waiting. As Steeljaw tried to pit maneuver him, Bee used one of his hidden boost cans and blasted away...reaching the house first.

"YES YES YES!" Bee cheered.

Everyone was surprised but happy as well. Steeljaw arrived to see everyone cheering Bee's name.

"Nice work Bee!" Ser-ket said.

"Thanks Ser-ket, man this was easier than I thought." Bee shrugged.

Steeljaw came over, pissed about losing, but impressed at the same time.

"Oh you're not done yet...heh...I guess it's time for us to go to the backyard...more specifically the pool. All of you meet us back there, I need to take Bee somewhere special."

Barricade decided to follow Steeljaw as he escorted Bee up to the attic and through a window ending up on the roof. There also were Predaking, Grimlock, Ped and Springload.

"You guys here to jump as well?" Steeljaw asked.

"You know it, I'm going to give Hammerstrike and Bisk down there a surprise they won't see coming." Grimlock said.

"Not before I make a bigger splash than you!" Predaking said.

"Oh yeah?"

Then the two giant mechs leap off the roof catching everyone's attention as they yelled and cannon-balled into the water tossing Hammerstrike and Bisk out of the water. Chop Shop and Underbite laughed at them.

"That was pretty good, but I can do better!" Ped scoffed.

"Oh please, I'm way better! I am a frog after all, so I have a better advantage in jumping!" Springload said.

"Then let's try it."

They leaped off as well and both slammed into the water at the same time earning more cheers. Bee staggered back, he had never been so high before, what if he messed up, what if something breaks, it was a little too much.

"Alright then, Bee you're about to be up! But it's my turn to shine!" Steeljaw sneered.

He jumped off letting a loud howl as he dunked into the pool and resurfaced fist-pumping the air.

"YEAH! THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT!" Steeljaw cheered.

Barricade and Bee were left.

"Come on Bee, we'll go together." Barricade said.

"I don't know Barricade, it's a little too high!" Bee said.

"You forget everyone is watching below, our friends and Steeljaw's friends...it wouldn't look good for you to back down now."

"True...alright then. Hey, how about a running start?"

"Good idea."

Everyone waited with anticipation as they heard revving on the roof.

"What are they doing?" Starscream asked.

"Sounds like they're going for a running start!" Shockwave said.

"That's a little much." Ser-ket said.

"Relax what could happen?" Ripclaw asked.

Then Bumblebee and Barricade leaped off in vehicle mode and transformed striking several poses before falling down to the pool. Bee shut his optics as they dunked into the pool throwing up water on almost everyone. As they resurfaced, they were met with more cheering.

"See Bee, that wasn't so bad." Barricade said.

He helped Bee out of the pool.

"Yeah it was pretty fun, maybe I'll do it again later."

Steeljaw and Clampdown came over smiling.

"You're doing well, only two more things to do...but first, how about a little break?" Steeljaw offered.

"Sure."

And so for the next hour, Bee proceeded to talk with his friends and drinks some oil. Even Steeljaw's gang had started to chat with him, things seemed to be going okay...though it wasn't over yet. At one point, Bumblebee and Ser-ket were busy talking with Barricade by the front door, when Bee gets a hard shove from behind. People around them gasped when Bee fell on the ground. The attention was turned on Quillfire who laughed.

"Thought I'd forget Bee?" Quillfire asked.

Then Barricade and Ser-ket growled at him.

"The hell is your problem?" Ser-ket bared her fangs.

"Woah woah calm down there everyone, it's time for Bee's next segment of the initiation." Steeljaw came over getting in between them.

"Let me guess, the fight?" Bee asked getting up.

"Yes, but not just any fight, what's going to happen is that you two will take turns punching each other, whoever get knocked down...or out, loses! Remember no kicking, biting or concerning Quillfire, no tail or claws." Steeljaw said.

Barricade and the others felt a little unsure about this...but Bee had no choice, unless he wanted to leave the party, which he was not trying to do. Steeljaw then pulled out a coin.

"To decide who punches first, we'll flip. Call it!"

"Heads!" Bee said.

"Tails!" Quillfire said flicking his own.

Steeljaw flipped it into the air and it landed back in his hand.

"Ooh, tails...sorry Bee." Steeljaw backed away.

Bee braced for impact when Quillfire punched him in the face making everyone cringe. But it wasn't enough to make Bee even move from his spot...yet. Bee saw his chance and punched him back, more people cringing.

"Hmph, it'll take more than that." Quillfire said.

He punched Bee in the face again, he leaned back but didn't step back. Bee punched him again and Quillfire actually took 2 steps back. Everyone was surprised.

"Whoa..." Steeljaw said.

"Wow...that was unexpected." Fracture said.

Quillfire shook his head and growled.

"Alright then."

He took a step forward and clocked Bee in the mouth, that was currently blocked by his small mask. Bee staggered back and realized Quillfire was pissed. Not backing down, he lunged to punch him in the jaw. This went on for at least 10 minutes before the two were getting exhausted, Bee looked ready to fall and Quillfire had to catch himself a few times. Barricade was hoping this would end soon, he couldn't stand to see this happen any longer.

"COME ON BEE!" Barricade shouted.

Others began to root for Bee while Quillfire only got some. Bee looked at Quillfire who was trying to stay upright. He wanted to stay, so he had to finish this. With the last of his strength, he lunged at Quillfire with such speed and sucker-punched Quillfire so hard he got knocked through the front door and outside landing on the ground.

"BEE WINS!" Steeljaw raised Bee's arm.

Everyone broke into cheering just as Quillfire angrily stormed back inside.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED THAT EASILY!"

He charged for Bee, only to be blocked by Steeljaw.

"Don't even think about it Qullfire! You lost fair and square!" Steeljaw said.

"NO! DO-OVER!"

"Too late for that."

"Oh just get out of my way!"

"Or what?"

Steeljaw got in Quillfire's face and everyone gasped thinking a fight would break out. But Quillfire recoiled quickly and left.

"Hmph, anyways Bee, you did good. Just one more thing left."

"Uh Steeljaw, are you sure I should be drinking?" Bee asked.

"It's not that bad." Steeljaw shrugged.

"And by that he means it's gonna get insane." Clampdown said.

And so in the dining room, Steeljaw had 10 small cups of high grade set up each for both opponents, Bee knew this would be very challenging. Everyone at the party had gathered either inside the room or stood around outside the room eager to see the final challenge. Bee sat down on one side, then Thunderhoof himself sat on the other side.

"So it comes down to this kid, nobody has beaten me in this yet." Thunderhoof said.

"I bet, I doubt I will." Bee sighed.

But then Bee received some encouragement from the others, it only made him feel a bit better. Steeljaw cleared his throat.

"Alright everyone, the final challenge, this will decided if Bee stays...or goes. Heh, this should be very interesting. Thunderhoof here has drunk more than any of us ever could...he's the champ. But let's see how well Bee fares." Steeljaw said.

"START!" Fracture shouted.

First Thunderhoof took his first shot and shrugged.

"Hah, nothing too serious." He scoffed.

Bee nervously picked up a cup and looked inside. Thunderhoof kept thinking Bee wasn't going to do it. But surprisingly, Bee took the shot, it tasted awful...yet...he's tasted worse. Of course it didn't agree much with his systems.

"Hmm, maybe there's hope for youse after all." Thunderhoof said.

About 3 shots in, Bee had started to grip his head, the high grade was strong...and he was starting to get a headache, but he had to press on.

"Got to keep going, seven more." Bee said.

He took the fourth shot and sighed. Thunderhoof looked like it hadn't affected him at all...yet. Barricade was really starting to get worried.

"Steeljaw, I don't think Bee can really handle this stuff." Barricade said.

"The worst he could get is a processor-ache."

"Or shut down." Ser-ket said.

"Don't worry, he's bound to give up soon." Steeljaw said.

But Bee didn't, he reached the ninth shot and he felt like passing out. Thunderhoof was struggling as well, slamming a fist on the table as he gripped his head.

"Just one more." Bee groaned.

"Youse can't do it." Thunderhoof growled.

"I can...and I will."

To everyone's shock, Bee took the last cup...and drunk it. Then he slammed the cup on the table.

"I...I'm staying." Bee wheezed.

Then Bee fell out of the chair and crashed onto the ground knocked out.

"OH MY PRIMUS BEE!" Ser-ket screamed.

"STEELJAW WHY DID YOU MAKE HIM DO THAT?" Barricade yelled.

"What? He did it to himself!" Steeljaw shrugged.

"When will he wake up?" Starscream asked.

"Who knows, Soundwave go lie him on the couch!" Shockwave said.

"Ugh, what are we gonna do now Barricade?" Ripclaw asked.

"Well..."

Unfortunately Barricade had no idea, the party had just became awkward. Everyone, except Quillfire was glad Bee won...but now...he couldn't really join them with him out cold. Eventually they just decided to party without him. Most of the others went outside or down to dance in the basement though Barricade and Ser-ket would often come inside to check on him. A few hours after everyone left Bee alone in the living room, Quillfire was ready to start things up, he was warned by the others not to go around him, be he couldn't resist. Sneaking in the living room, he found Bee lying on his back on the couch.

"He-he, perfect!"

As Quillfire balled his claws into fists, he was suddenly shoved away by someone else...Fracture.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Fracture snarled.

"Just having some fun!" Fracture said.

"Not doing this, leave him alone!" Fracture snarled.

Quillfire had about enough of his friends' slag, it was time to show some bravery.

"Or what?" Quillfire turned to him.

"Quillfire I'm not afraid to kick your sorry aft right here and now you know." Fracture growled.

"If you wanna go, let's go!" Quillfire snarled.

He then tackled Fracture down and the two start brawling in front of the sleeping Bee who didn't even hear them. People down below couldn't hear the loud thumping with the music cranked up. The two rolled around punching and clawing each other but it seemed that Fracture was winning. Eventually he had Quillfire pinned and started to beat him in the face and claw his head. Soon Steeljaw was coming inside.

"Fracture, where did you-OH SHIT!"

Steeljaw raced over and separated the two, just as Bee finally decided to stir.

"What's going on? Ugh, my head!" Bee rubbed his head.

"That's what I'd like to know." Steeljaw looked at Quillfire.

Quillfire twiddled his thumbs around before getting another growl from Steeljaw.

"Alright, so I was going to punch Bee while he was down." Quillfire groaned.

"Ugh, dude!" Bee face-palmed.

"Quillfire, get over yourself. It wasn't that big of a deal, yes we've all teased him, but just because he lashed back doesn't mean you have to hold some kind of big grudge over it, we don't. So I'd recommend that you apologize." Steeljaw growled.

Quillfire sighed, he knew Steeljaw was right, he was acting like a idiot. He looked over at Bee.

"I'm sorry for everything Bee, it won't happen again." Quillfire said.

Bee smiled and held out a hand. Quillfire was surprised that Bee was willing to forgive him so easily. But feeling better, the two shake hands.

"Now then, Fracture I need you outside for something, Bee, you still up for partying?" Steeljaw asked.

"Oh yeah, the night isn't over yet!" Bee got off the couch.

"Excellent...let's do this!"

And so for the rest of the night, the partying started to get wilder, people still dancing like crazy, others running around the backyard, swimming in the pool and other stuff. Bee was becoming a big hit already, he had a dance competition with some of his friends and even jumped into the pool from the roof a few more times. And yes, they even had a large pillow brawl. One thing Bee was certainly not doing again was drinking...hell no. He even got to finally talk with Windblade and they became good friends. Ser-ket and Bee finally got some private time and had a make-out session in one of the bedrooms upstairs, Bee wanted to go further, but Ser-ket figured it would be better to do it back at her and Ripclaw's house...where it would be even more private. So without anyone knowing, Ser-ket and Bee sprinted to her house...where...yeah you know.

Moving on...the next morning, everyone had tired out and were all wasted...well some. Bee and Ser-ket were back and luckily nobody had noticed they were gone...or so they thought. People started to leave and thank Steeljaw for such an awesome party. People like the Insecticons, Combaticons, Windblade, Predaking and Grimlock left including some of Steeljaw's gang who were going to back to their new houses here in Iacon. Steeljaw went over to Bee and Barricade who were talking in the living room.

"I figured out what happened with you and Ser-ket Bee, I'm impressed." Barricade said.

"Yeah, just don't let it spread alright?" Bee said.

"Actually...we all knew." Steeljaw came over.

Bee blushed before Steeljaw patted his back.

"I'll admit I was wrong to keep you out, you really know how to hype the party up."

"Thanks, it was a lot of fun, so I can come to any future party now?"

"Of course, you've earned it."

"Sweet."

Ser-ket came over.

"Uh Bee...I think that-"

"Everyone knows now? Yep."

They saw Ripclaw, Waspinator, Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave and what remained of Steeljaw's gang which was Fracture, Thunderhoof and Quillfire, they were all grinning, well Soundwave had a smiley face on his visor and Shockwave's antennas's were bent back.

"Well shit." Ser-ket sighed.

"Oh who cares, they're probably just jealous." Bee whispered.

"Yeah probably."

A little while later after everyone had left, Steeljaw had decided to share his house with Fracture and Thunderhoof while they also made sure all the others found their houses which were scattered around the neighborhood. After feeling much better, Starscream, Soundwave and Shockwave joined Bumblebee and Barricade by their house to chat. Ser-ket, Ripclaw and Waspinator eventually joined as well after they too felt better. While they chatted, Barricade received a text from Steeljaw.

"Well well well..." Barricade shook his head.

"What?" Bee asked.

"Steeljaw said he's going to throw another party next weekend...you guys in?" Barricade asked.

"Yeah!" All but Bee cheered.

"Bee?" Barricade asked.

"Well..."

Bee thought about it, he looked from each of the others until he came to a decision.

"Count me in!"

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 _ **And that about does it! I hope you all enjoyed this long story that I really wanted to make. I don't know about you all, but I've been enjoying the new series, especially the Decepticons. I'm glad other characters from Prime will return in season 2 so that's a good thing. Can't wait to see what happens. Anyways, until next time, KINGSTRIKER OUT!**_


End file.
